


How can I trust you?

by Ambercreek



Series: Fictober18 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Trust Issues, mild Forsaken spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Frost saw is as an attempt to help Brestro.Day 3 - "How can I trust you?"





	How can I trust you?

Frost saw is as an attempt to help Brestro. The other didn’t like it.

Ever since he watched Cayde die, he can’t bring himself to trust anyone.

Let alone trust the Drifter.

Frost had shut the metal gate that was outside of the Drifter’s corner. Keeping them both inside.

Brestro sat on an ammo crate on the other side of the room, his orange optics illuminating in the dark as he glared at the other.

“How can I trust you?” He asked, finally speaking up after an hour of this staring contest.

The Drifter laughed, throwing his head back a bit. “You know, not trusting me is probably a good thing.”

The Exo’s fingers twitched at that. Having to keep himself from grabbing at the knife that rested at his hip.

“Guardian’s are so easy to give their trust out to anyone they walk paths with.” The Drifter starts, shifting his weight so he was leaning against the pile of crates behind him.

“Seen too many times as that trust has lead to nothing and lead to worse destruction.” The Drifter finishes off.

“But should I trust you?” Brestro reinstates. Moving his position, allowing his one leg to dangle off of the crate, the other still close to himself.

“That’s only up to you, I’m not gonna trick you into gaining my trust,  that’s only up to you to decided.” The Drifter says. With that, he goes back to his work like the Exo isn’t even there.

Frost eventually lets Brestro out. He isn’t happy with what she did and the talk with the Drifter didn’t seem to shift how he felt about the other.

“So, do you trust him now?” Frost asked later that evening when the two were resting alone in Brestro’s ship.

“I’m not sure.” Is all he could come up with as a reply.


End file.
